The Five Friends
by Elizabeth22
Summary: At a very young age, one girl meets five people who would change her life. Once her best friends, she later doublecrosses them in so many ways, which starts her life of love, hurt, and betrayal. SD


I'm trying a new plot now, and I hope you like it! As the story progresses, there will be a few time jumps until the main plot comes in, so wait for it ;)

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon, but I do own this plot!

--------------------

The Five Friends- Prologue

It all began in the beginning.

Or maybe I should say the beginning was the day I turned five.

I could describe it as the day of my awakening. For on this particular day, I met five people who would change my life. Five people who I would never forget, five who would forever haunt my memories.

I could also say this was the day I realized I had an uncanny magnetism to the opposite sex.

It began like any other day.

"Mommy, Mommy! I want to go home!"

"You are home, honey. I'll come help you unpack your boxes upstairs." A patient mother sighed and wished she was back at her old home as well. Ever since her husband had lost his old job, life had been havoc. He, absolutely determined never to live in poverty, kept up his search frantically for a job, not caring if it wasn't even in the country. Thankfully, he did find an equally profitable job as his old one, and it let his family stay in the same country. However, not in the same state!

"I don't want to unpack! I hate this house! How could you do this on the day of my birthday!" cried a girl, on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, sweetie. Why don't you go take a walk and see if there are other kids your age in the neighborhood? Bring them home, and then maybe there can be a birthday party," said the ever resourceful mother. When the girl gave no reply, the mother continued, "Sounds good! I'm going to see how Sammy is doing in his crib. It's not usual for him to be quiet for so long. I'll see you an hour!" and she left with her daughter's mouth wide open behind her.

So, as it happens, the girl could be seen walking grudgingly down a sidewalk to anyone with a curious eye. And amazingly, right at that same time, a boy was looking out of his window to see if it would rain later and saw her.

Only one minute of walking, and the miserable girl had already found someone her age. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all!' she thought. And the weird thing to her was that he seemed to be walking towards her. She made the incredulous look on her face leave.

"Hi! My name is Serena, and I'm five years old! Really, I just turned five, so it's my birthday! Could you come to my birthday party in an hour? It would mean loads to me. Oh, and while we're at it, can you be my best friend, too? I don't have any friends here, because I just moved in today. Do you say yes?" The girl named Serena looked quizzically at the boy to see his reaction. She looked heartbroken, because his facial expression seemed far from agreeable.

As Serena had done only minutes before, the boy gaped at her. She had broken the record, with one sentence per second! But astute as he was, he saw her happiness disappear and immediately regretted acting as he did.

"Hi there, Serena. M'names Chris. Happy birthday to ya, and I'm glad you've moved here! I'd be glad to come to your party and be your friend! But what you doing all by yourself?"

Serena would later find out he was seven years old and one of the most protective friends she would have.

"I was just taking a walk to see around the neighborhood, but I was feeling lonely," and as if to emphasize her loneliness, she pouted.

"Well, I won't have any of that. You'll never be alone again! I promise! I'll walk with you the whole day if you want." While he said it, he took her hand in his and looked at her as if he meant it. With red ruffled hair that curled at the ends right above his ears and red freckles barely noticeable around his nose, he was one of the cutest boys she had ever met, although she hadn't met many till then.

But his promise would one day be broken.

"Oh, but wait. I might have to tell my parents where I'm going. Be right back!" He grinned in embarrassment and ran into his house and came back in seconds.

As they walked down the many streets of the neighborhood, they talked and talked about their lives. They met three more boys soon after. All three were as eager as Chris to become friends. What was strange was that none of these boys had ever met before.

The first they met was a boy named Andrew. If it was possible, he was even cuter than Chris. The six year old, with his sandy blonde hair and ever so mischievous eyes, was a mother's angel and nightmare. Upon arriving near his house, he dared Serena she couldn't climb the short tree. Without any coaxing, she did it and stuck her tongue out at him; while Chris was watchful and demanding she should come down before she hurt herself.

With another person added to their party, they walked on. Turning onto a new street, they met Brandon. He was talking with a much older girl from across the street when he caught sight of Serena. Within seconds he was introducing himself to the group and complimenting Serena on how pretty she was. Brandon would later be known as someone called a 'player', but only seven years old now, could be described as a charming child with his flattery. Very blonde, straight hair almost covered his eyes, which he constantly pushed back. Green eyes, which almost looked hypnotizing to any other girl, appeared happy to be meeting so many people.

They pushed on and met Jessie, a highly energetic short boy. Only six years old, he had brown curly hair and big, brown eyes. He acted more childish then Serena, many times around, but he was accepted by the group, with no complaints, as one of them. He was on the swing when they met him and looked very lonely indeed. With as little as ten words spoken between them, he was walking with the group along the street, looking almost as content as Serena.

At the beginning of the day, she thought living here would be hell. But meeting boy by boy, she knew she never wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

Now, you must have be counting how many boys I've met by now! You're probably wondering when the fifth person is coming into the story, or if I counted wrong. Well I assure you, I can count to five!

Some times in my life, I wish I had never met this boy. He was the boy that captured my heart and left it in pieces. With one glance, he could make me faint. With another, he could make me do whatever he wanted.

Closing in on the hour, they decided to head back to Serena's house. However, with her leading, it was no surprise they got lost. They started going back the way they came, and realized they were on another unfamiliar street. Then, they saw a boy coming out of a car, and Serena's heart stopped.

"Hey, I know him! That's Darien; he's one of the most popular boys in lower school. It's said he did a dare last year, when he was six, and now even the high schoolers know him! I bet he can help us get back!" As Andrew said it, the other boys nodded as if they'd also heard of him.

As they approached him, the boy looked over all five of them. He stared a second longer at Serena, it seemed to her.

"Do I know you guys?" he asked the boys and ignored Serena, as if she wasn't there.

"Yeah! We go to your school," said the lively Jessie.

"Oh, yes I remember you all. Andrew, Brandon, Chris, and...Jessie! But what are you doing with the child? Is it one of your little sisters following you around?" he mocked.

Serena glared at him and said, "I'm their friends, thank you very much! And I act as old as Jess, so shut up!"

"Restrain the kid. You guys want to come in?"

"No! They're coming to my house. Go away!" her eyes were full of tears, waiting to fall.

"Go away? You're on my property, and if I wasn't patient with selfish children, I would call the police, and they would take you to jail!" He laughed in her face and one tear fell.

"You're so cruel, Darien! I hope I never see you again in my life," and she ran off, with several stunned faces looking at her back.

"I'll go after her, you guys figure out how to get back!" shouted Chris, while running after her.

"Uh, could you tell us how to get to Cherry Street, Darien?" asked a confused Andrew.

"I'll take you there, if you want," he answered, equally confused, but not about directing them. He wondered why he acted the way he did.

"Maybe you should apologize to Serena first. I don't think she'll like the idea of you coming with us."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know what came over me. I just had this feeling that she would mean trouble or something...Nevermind, I don't know what I'm saying. Anyways, who is she?"

This time, Brandon answered, "Serena just moved here. It's also her fifth birthday, and she invited all of us to her party. Maybe, you should be a little nicer to her."

With Serena being dragged along, Chris grinned and said, "I caught a live one. You guys find it out?"

"Yes, we did. But before we go, Darien has something to say!" answered Jessie matter-of-factly.

"Um, well, I wanted to say sorry for what I said, and, uh, I hope you forgive me," said Darien reluctantly.

"I forgive you, Darien!" Although, she knew he didn't mean it, she didn't like being nasty to him. It was hard to be mad at him, with a face, even then, she thought as beautiful. He had jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Okay, great! Darien's our guide. Serena, you don't mind if he comes to your---"

"Well, I don't know---" Darien tried to interrupted, but was ignored.

"Of course he can! Yay, I have another new friend!" exclaimed Serena.

And they all went to her party, and ended up being the only children there. Serena was happy enough with her best friends. However, one friend was cold towards her and would remain so for a long time to come, although he didn't appear so to her other friends.

This is the beginning of my story of hurt, love, and betrayal.

--------------------

Tell me what you think. The actual plot will come up soon 


End file.
